Mobile Space Colony Argon
by Mayo1701
Summary: What if the colonial fleet weren't the only colonial military units out there, what if somebody else suspected the cylons would show up again and prepared accordingly.    ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own BSG, This story is intended purely for entertainment and not for any sort of profit.

**Summary:** What if the colonial fleet weren't the only colonial military units out there, what if somebody else suspected the cylons would show up again and prepared accordingly.

_**Mobile Space Colony Argon**_

_**By Mayo1701**_

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

It was June 4th 2242 exactly 10 years 2 days before the fall of the Colonies, 30 years after the first Cylon war. This is the story of John Myers A 14 year old boy, and heir to the largest fortune in the Colonies, His Mother, Father and Grandmother died in a ship accident when he was 6 after that he lived with his Grandfather. His Grandfather was a Viper pilot during the first Cylon war he served on the Battlestar _Galactica_, after that he went on to command the Battlestar _Picon_ until it was decommissioned 20 years after the Cylon war, he then retired 2 years after his Son and Daughter-in-law died and was left to care for his Grandson John. John was a Brilliant child and was put through school at an accelerated pace, at the same time his Grandfather taught him about the Military including strategy. John graduated High School at age 12 and immediately went to a 2 year Military Academy where he graduated with top marks, However 2 weeks after graduation his Grandfather passed away due to a sudden heart attack. In his will he had John Emancipated and gave him control of the family estate, this is where we start this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I do not own BSG, This story is intended purely for entertainment and not for any sort of profit.

_**Mobile Space Colony Argon**_

_**By Mayo1701**_

**Chapter 2 The Beginning**

Monday June 4th 2242

John Myers was not happy the Cylons had not been heard from in 30 years and the politicians where pushing for cuts in the defense budget and a reduction in fleet size.

Most people had forgot the horrors of the Cylon war but John had a feeling that they hadn't heard the last of the Cylons but he had a plan. Tomorrow he would be meeting with the owner of a space construction company. This company was one of many that handled the construction of space stations, outposts and colonies throughout colonial space.

He was going to see about the construction of and FTL capable asteroid colony and 2 FTL capable shipyards, the next day he was going to see about the construction of several custom mining, transport(personnel) and cargo vessels.

The day before he had already purchased the rights to a asteroid field for about 25 billion cubits that was rich in resources in the center of a nebula about 240ly away that had properties harmful to Cylons. He had created a company to be the front for everything he was going to need from supply's to personnel to ships.

Next Tuesday he was meeting with a member of the colonial fleet to see about purchasing several old warships to protect his operations.

Tuesday June 5th 2242

Today he was meeting the CEO of Maxwell Construction co. David Maxwell, They would be meeting at Johns house on Caprica To discuss Johns needs.

John was waiting in his living room looking over his station plans when the doorbell rings, he gets up and opens the door "Hello Mr. Maxwell thank you for meeting me come on in" John said showing Maxwell in to the living room.

"Thank you Mr. Myers now what can my company do for you" Maxwell said setting down.

"Well Mr. Maxwell I need 1 FTL capable asteroid colony and 2 FTL capable shipyards done and done fast, The shipyards need 15 bays 1 super large bay capable of building ship a Nova class Battlestar(2600m), 2 bays capable of building a Juptier class Battlestar(2000m), 4 bays capable of building a Mercury class Battlestar(1800m), and 8 bays capable of building a Titan class Gunstar(1000m), Parts, Viper, Raptor, Munition production lines, large cargo bays and Mineral Refineries. The asteroid colony needs several inside terraformed areas for cities and food production with a population of at least 20 million civilians, a military area for 5 million and industrial areas, I need to produce everything people need to live and military production, and docking facilities " John said.

"Well Mr. Myers that's a tall order but I believe we can do it, if we put almost the whole company into it we could get the shipyards done in about 18 months and the colony done in about 42 months but it wont be cheap the shipyards are going to run about 100 billion cubits each and the colony about 400 billion cubits" Maxwell said.

"Mr. Maxwell I'm not worried too much about the cost just get it built" John said.

"Well Mr. Myers In that case I better get going I'll be in contact" Maxwell said as he left.

Wednesday June 6th 2242

Today he was on his way to Caprica shipyards to meet James Campbell to talk about the construction of several ships.

"Mr. Myers my name is Ashley Jacobs I'm Mr. Campbell's secretary I'll take you to Mr. Campbell's office" Ashley said as I walked out of the shuttle in one of the shipyards many hangers,we walked threw the station for about 10 minutes until we come to a large Office.

"Mr. Myers I'm James Campbell please have a seat" Campbell said as I sat down "so Mr. Myers what can I do for you"

"Well Mr. Campbell I need several ships constructed, I need 15 large mining ships, 10 large Tillium tankers, 10 large cargo ships and 10 large crew transports that can carry at least 50,000 people each, and all the ships need to be armored and have point defense weapons" John said.

"Well Mr. Myers that's a big order which we could fill with all the shipyards we control with what you want, the cost would be 250 million for each mining ship, 160 million each for the tankers, 60 million each for the cargo ships, and 100 million each for the crew transports and we could have them all done in about 18 months for about 7 billion cubits" Campbell said.

Well after I told him to begin to construct them I went home, thinking back on the last few days and that I had spent 632 billion cubits of my original 1.462 trillion which left me with 830 billion cubits left me wondering how much I would be spending next Tuesday when I would be purchasing some old military ships and how much it was going to cost to refit them.

**Author's Note: Well this is my first story if anybody has any ideas or errors to point out I would appreciate it, I am doing this in my free time so I might not get to update regularly. Thanks Mayo1701 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I do not own BSG, This story is intended purely for entertainment and not for any sort of profit, any ships I might use belong to whoever created them.

**Author's Note: **The ships purchased in this chapter will only be the start other ships will be built, However I don't exactly now what ships or fleet size I am going to use so any ideas or suggestions would be appreciated but **NO** TOS. BSG ships, as to the dates I know the colonies will have different dates/calendars/times but could find no complete references so instead of creating something new and confusing I decided to use something everybody will understand because there will be several time-skips(ships I will probably use: Daedalus class Warstar, Nova, Jupiter, Mercury, Minerva, Valkyrie, Heracles{upg. Galactica} and Galactica class Battlestars, Titan2 class Gunstars, and Tiger Mk II & III Destroyers.) if you don't know what they are Google it.

To pbarker your private messaging is off and your email address did not make it through so I can't contact you, FFN deletes email addresses in profiles/stories/pm's/etc. Unless you form it differently (EX. Mayo1701 at whatever dot com ).

_**Mobile Space Colony Argon**_

_**By Mayo1701**_

**Chapter 3 The Admiral **

The past week had been hectic from getting started on the ship and station construction to getting the company up and hiring people so we could have crews and workers when the construction on the ships and shipyards completed and maybe even crews and pilots for the ships I would hopefully be getting from the military.

Maxwell had contacted me with the final plans for the colony and shipyards I wanted, the shipyards would be fairly simple the main structure would contain everything except for the dry-docks themselves it was rectangular and and massive coming in at 6000m long, 4000m wide, and 2000m tall. The top would hold 3 enclosed dry-docks the middle one being 3200m long, 2000m wide, and 1200m tall, the two to either side would be 2400m long, 1600m wide, and 1000m tall. The bottom would have 4 enclosed dry-docks each 2000m long, 1200m wide and 800m tall, to each side of the station would be 4 enclosed dry-docks each being 1200m long, 800m wide and 600m tall for a total of 8. The main structure would have all the cargo production and refinery bays along with crew and family housing for about 125 thousand people along with flight bays for vipers, raptors, and shuttles and docking points for larger ships. The station also would be armored and have mounts and areas for external defensive and offensive weapons but they would have to be added later.

The colony was a different matter altogether massive just does not do it justice it was colossal coming in at 120km tall with a 80km diameter. The outside would be made smooth for the future construction of armor, weapons and anything else deemed necessary. The interior would be cleared out leaving 10km thick shell, after that a 5km thick industrial and military section would be created but not completely finished. Then the whole inside would be terraformed and could support a max population of 35 million but would be limited to 20 to keep room for population expansion, The military area when finished would be able to hold up to 5 million. The interior would be like a planet with areas for people, farmland for plants and animals and even small forests which would provide wood for different items, in the center going from top to bottom would be a large round structure with a 2km diameter, this structure would provide light, have water conduits for rain, observation areas, and even a few housing areas.

Tuesday June 13th 2242

I was sitting in a waiting room in Caprica Defense HQ to discuss the purchase of several old warships, all I was told was that I would be meeting a senior Admiral of the fleet and to wait here that he would be here shortly. I was kind of nervous as I had not expected to be meeting a Admiral much less a senior Admiral and was also curious as to what the meeting would be like.

I had been waiting alone for about 45 minutes when the door opened and a man walked in, he looked at me and said "John Myers".

" Yes Sir" I said standing up.

"I'm _Admiral Nagala if you will come with me I have a room set up" the newly identified Admiral Nagala said._

_We walked for a few minutes until we came to a small conference room. "Mr. Myers I knew your grandfather that's why I decided to do this meeting personally. First I would like to know what your plans for these ships are then if I'm satisfied we can discuss what we have and what you would like to purchase" Admiral Nagala said as we walked in and sat down at the table._

_"Well Admiral as you may know I have recently ordered the construction of several mining ships, shipyards, and even an asteroid colony, my plans are to setup a mining operation in space fairly far away from the Colonies in the opposite direction of the armistice line and I will need ships to protect my operations and escort cargo and personnel ships to and from the colony." John said. _

_'Thank you Mr. Myers I was afraid you might try to start up your own little war against the Cylons. As to ships almost all the ones that we have decommissioned where scraped of most of their weapons, communications, and computer systems along with most of their FTL drives. We have several ships that are in reasonable condition that includes 12 Galactica class Battlestars, 4 Jupiter class Battlestars, 8 non-refitted Valkyrie class Battlestars, and numerous Gunstars and Escortstars, then are also a lot of damaged ships and parts here take a look at this list and tell me what you want and then we will discuss prices." Admiral Nagala said handing me some papers._

_As I took a look through the papers several things caught my eye, first was a Daedalus class Warstar one of the largest ships ever constructed coming in at 2400 meters the same length of a nova, but it was a lot wider and thicker than a nova and had 4 flight pods well 3 since it said that one of the pods blew in an accident damaging 2 other pods and the bottom of the ship. The next thing that caught my eye was 8 flight pods constructed to replace the the ones on the Jupiter's but instead got decommissioned._

_"Well Admiral I see several things I want but I don't know if I can afford it, I would like the Daedalus class Warstar, 12 Galactica Battlestars, 4 Jupiter Battlestars, 8 Valkyrie Battlestars, and about 12 of the old Titan Gunstars how about the price" John said._

_"Mr. Myers this is where I can help you if we can make a deal the cost of them alone would be about 1.2 trillion cubits and that does not include refits. If you accept my deal we will cover the cost by use of a slush fund we have been accumulating since shortly before the Cylon war and we'll even refit the ships at several secret shipyards we have just finished constructing for about 250 billion cubits." Admiral Nagala said._

_"Ok Admiral you have my attention I really want those ships whats your deal" John said._

_"First off several of the other senior Admirals and me have been working on several contingency plans in case the Cylons come back and if they somehow destroy us your colony will be in a position to continue our race and our way of life. All we ask is that after you get everything up and running you help us with our plans and we will even provide a copy of all colonial databases so you will have all of our knowledge, art, music, everything, and anything too dangerous you will be able to say no to." Admiral Nagala said._

_"You have a deal Admiral." John said_

_"Good I'll have the ships moved that should take about 2 weeks, you will be contacted about any additions or modifications you want to make to the ships during the refits." Admiral Nagala said._

_I left Caprica Defense HQ happy I would have 1 Warstar, 24 Battlestars, and 12 Gunstars, hopefully they would be done by the time my other ships were. _


End file.
